What REALLY HAPPENED AT VEGAS
by Softphan.xx
Summary: So what really happened during vegas did They just celabrate Dans birthday or did something "else happen" /boyxboy i little bit of smut and of course Phan


Dan and Phil arrived to their hotel in Vegas around 12am. It was Dans birthday and Phil had a special surprise for Dan.

Phil secretly has feelings for Dan and always had since the first day he meet him. Dan has feelings for Phil too, but doesn't know that Phil loves him.

About two months ago Phil found out from Tyler that , Dan had secret feelings for Phil. So Phil decided that on Dan's Birthday he would admit his feelings.

"So Danny what do you want to do for your AMAZING BIRTHDAY JOURNEY!" Said Phil excitingly. Dan was face first into his pillow. "Five more minutes!" Dan mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on Danny this is your day to do whatever you want!" Said Phil as he put his hand on Dan's back, now starting to rub his back in a circular movement.

"So I can do what ever I want?" Said Dan. "Yes what ever your sweet heart desires." Said Phil in a sarcastic voice. "Can we watch a movie?" Dan said as he lifted his head now blushing at the thought that Phil was flirting with him. "Sure BEAR." Phil said to Dan as he started to laugh. "PHILLLLLL! You know I don't like being called that!" Dan did as his face started to blush. "Awww Danny are you blushing." Phil said as he learned closer to look at Dans red face. "No!" Dan said as he put his face back into the pillow.

"Come on help me find a movie, that we can watch." Phil said as he started to look through Netflix. Dan sat up and helped Phil look.

Finally They found a movie to watch. They chose hush.

During half way through the movie Dan pulled his blanket up half way across his face and was cuddled into Phil. Dan didn't even notice that he and Phil were cuddling until Phil looked down at him with love eyes. Dan blushed. They stared into each other eyes for at least a minute until they both jumped from a jump scare in the movie.

At the end of the movie Dan was horrified and still cuddled next to Phil. "In my opinion it wasn't that scary." Phil said as he shut off the tv. Dan looked up at Phil with no expression. "What!" Dan said. "Come on Dan it wasn't that scary." Phil said. "Awww is someone scareddd!" Phil said teasingly. "No!" Dan said as he Hided under the blanket. "Are you sure Danny." Phil said quietly.

Dan didn't respond. Phil then pulled down the blanket from Dan and pinned him down on the bed, which caused Dan to scream.

"Are you sure?" Phil said as he laughed. "That's not funny Lester!" Dan said as his eyes meet with Phil's.

"Oh but Danny it is." Phil said. Dan loosened his grip from Phil and stopped trying to get unpinned on the bed from Phil.

They looked at each other for awhile, until Phil quickly leaned down to kiss the birthday boy.

They didn't kiss for that long. It was a short and tiny one. "Happy birthday Danny." Dan quickly pulled Phil in for another kiss. But this one was different. It was longer and had more passion.

Phil let Dan sit up. Now Phil was sitting in Dan's lap. Dan slowly started to take off Phils shirt as Phil did the same. Phil got up from their bed and picked Dan up. Dans legs were now wrapped around Phils waist. Phil pushed Dans back against the wall as they still kissed with passion. Phil pushed Dans hands up so that now they would against the wall.

Slowly They made their way back into the bed and started to take off the rest of their clothes. Phil started sucking on Dans neck. Dan let out a moan. Phil looked back up at Dan. "So what else do u want to do for your birthday?" Phil said panting. "Shut up." Dan said as he pulled Phils face back to his, so Dan could make out with Phil.

It was 10:00am. Dan looked over next to Phil and wrapped his body around him. "So is their anything you want for your birthday Philly?"

 **I know it's crappy and very sexual but I kinda like it so that's good. Sorry if I miss spelled any words I was in a rush to write this so it might be kinda short. Anyways if you liked this then thanks and I'll probably be thinking about what to write next so if you have any weird kinky thing you want me to put into a fanfiction just tell me in he comments and thanks for reading this piece of shit!**

 **~bye**


End file.
